dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
John Stocker
|birthplace = Toronto, Ontario, Canada |family = Tara Stocker (spouse) Bailey Stocker (daughter) |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Toronto Montreal |active = 1973-present |status = Occasionally Active |website = John Stocker }}John Stocker (born August 13, 1947) is a Canadian voice actor. His career in voice acting began in the 1970s. Biography In 1973, he joined a comedy troupe called the Zoo Factory, whose members consisted of Dan Hennessey, Bruce Gordon, Harriet Cohen and Jerelyn Craden. On television, Stocker played the voice of Beastly, the clumsy and frantic but smart villain on the Nelvana version of the Care Bears television series The Care Bears. He and Zoo Factory alumnus Dan Hennessey appeared as Thomson and Thompson on The Adventures of Tintin. In the film industry, he voiced the Cheshire Cat, as well as The Wizard's assistant Dim, in 1987's The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland, and he played a character named Sol in 1993's Look Who's Talking Now. He was also the voice director on Beyblade, Medabots, Pandalian, Sailor Moon, The Amazing Spiez!, Animated Tales of the World, Totally Spies!, Plop!, Mona the Vampire, The Goal, Zeroman, Strawberry Cafe, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, The Magic Hockey Skates, and Redakai: Conquer the Kairu, among many others. Stocker is one of the few voice actors to appear in all three of the Super Mario Bros. animated series with one of the characters that he had voiced being Toad. He has also done voices for many video games including Jagged Alliance 2, Naruto: Rise of a Ninja, Hype: The Time Quest, Spawn: In the Demon's Hand, Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory and Silent Storm. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Donkey Kong Country'' (1996-2000) - Kutlass *''Mona the Vampire'' (1999-2003) - Mayor Rosenbaum *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *''Totally Spies!'' (2001-2013) - Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Radio Producer (ep. 3), Fitness Instructor (ep. 4), Bus Driver (ep. 9), Additional Voices (DiC Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Malachite (ep. 82), Additional Voices (DiC Dub) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Raye's Grandpa (CWi Dub) *''Beyblade'' (2001-2003) - Taro Tate, Male Guest #2 (ep. 7), Male Flight Attendant #2 (ep. 8), Pilot (ep. 8), Teen A (ep. 8), Peasant (ep. 12), Lee's Grandfather (ep. 13), Man in Crowd (ep. 19), Boy Blader #2 (ep. 20), Driver (ep. 21), Secret Service (ep. 22), Typhoon (ep. 22), Mustache Guy (ep. 30), Bellhop (ep. 31), Dock Worker (ep. 31), Cook #2 (ep. 34), Crowd #3 (ep. 34), News Stand Attendant (ep. 34), Tourist #2 (ep. 34), Old Man (ep. 35), Russian Coach (ep. 40), Train Station Announcer (ep. 40), Shaydes (ep. 45), TV Announcer (ep. 52), Reporter #3 (ep. 53), V.O. Announcer (ep. 77), Shopkeeper (ep. 82), Man A (ep. 131), Police Officer (ep. 131), Crook 2 (ep. 132), Young Cop (ep. 132) *''Bakugan: Battle Brawlers'' (2007-2008) - Naga, Nobilion (ep. 43) Anime Films *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1982) - Tin Woodman Voice Director *Beyblade *Beyblade The Movie: Fierce Battle *Medabots *Mona the Vampire *Pandalian *Sailor Moon (DiC Dub) *Sailor Moon R (DiC Dub) *Sailor Moon S (CWi Dub) *Sailor Moon SuperS (CWi Dub) *Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose (Pioneer Dub) *Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice (Pioneer Dub) *Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole (Pioneer Dub) *Totally Spies! (Seasons 4-6) External Links *John Stocker at the Internet Movie Database *John Stocker at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Toronto-Based Voice Actors Category:Montreal-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Nelvana Category:Voice Actors for Optimum Productions Category:Voice Actors for CINAR